


One bed, one love

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard has to go to a McCoy summer family get-together and brings Jim with him. The problem his mother puts them up in his old room with only one bed. Love confessions arise.Trektober Day 8 (Only One Bed)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Trektober 2020





	One bed, one love

Leonard hated the McCoy summer family get-togethers, he hated even more that his mother expected him to show up. Trying to talk himself out of it or even to lie would be without use, Eleonora McCoy was able to expose his swindles even if he was kilometers away at Starfleet academy.

Predetermined at least so Leonard thought was how the party would go, he would be the main topic of conversation again. Especially his aunts and great aunts would interrogate him about his failed marriage again and ask about possible new relationships.

Then he had the perfect idea, he would bring Jim. His best friend was a master at getting people out of unpleasant situations and that was just what Leonard would need. 

It was also a great opportunity to spend even more time with Jim, regardless of his crush or what was more accurate the love he felt for Jim.

After his divorce he'd had enough of relationships and of love, but in less than a few months Jim had wormed his way right into his heart and had made a place for himself in there.

Jim of course didn’t know about that and if Leonard had his way, it should stay like this, because he was pretty damn sure his feelings weren’t reciprocated. 

Leonard was alright with it, he just enjoyed any time he had with Jim. 

The blonde was convinced easily enough with the promise with free food and free drinks and a small holiday from the academy, a small break from Starfleet.

Informing his mother went better than expected, she even welcomed the idea that her son would be accompanied, by the man his son had told her so much about.

So nothing stood in the way of their visit.

That’s how they found themselves in Georgia a few weeks later. During the flight Jim had talked with Leonard that much, even held his hand to keep him calm and distract him from the fact that they were on a shuttle. His heart had fluttered at the little gesture.

Upon their arrival his mother had pulled not only Leonard but also Jim into a tight embrace, before sending them up in Leonard’s old room to get some rest before dinner was ready.

And there, in his old room, was the problem, he had expected that they would set up an air mattress or something similar for Jim, but no, there was only his bed.

His bed was big enough for two, he had made sure to have a big enough bed as a teenager, but it seemed incredibly small now that he and Jim should fit into it.

“Sorry, Jim, I didn’t know, I thought we would have separate beds,” Leonard said blush rising up his cheeks.

“Ah don’t worry Bones, you know I have nothing against a little cuddling,” Jim replied, sending a wink Leonard’s way, making his blush only increase. With that Jim threw himself on the bed. 

Seeing him sprawled there on his old bed, made Leonard realize just how much he wanted the secureness and love that a relationship offered.

“Come on Bones, you must be just as tired as I am,” Jim said, patting the bed, inviting him.

Hesitatingly he sat down. 

“Bones, relax.” Jim pulled Leonard against his chest.

The warmth of Jim spread along his back and made him slacken into the blonde’s embrace, it didn’t take long after that for the both of them to doze off.

Leonard slowly woke up to the sun setting, the last rays of the sun shining into the window. Realizing that Jim was slung around him like an octopus, he felt the blush return to his face.

Instead of staying in bed, like he wanted to he tried to unwrap Jim’s arms from around him to get up.

“Stay,” Jim mumbled sleepily into Leonard’s hair, tightening his hold on him.

“Jim you don’t want this,” Leonard grumbled, a hint of sadness laced into his voice.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while now.”

“You don’t have to say this,” Leonard said, desperately trying to get out of Jim’s arms, thinking Jim was making fun of him, it couldn’t be true.

“But Bones it’s true, don’t you see, I want this, I want you, I want us, together.” And what Jim said just then made Leonard relax back into Jim’s arms .

The arms loosened slightly, enough for the brunette to turn around and look into the bright blue eyes, showing so many emotions, including the love that Leonard had so much hoped for.

“Bones I love you, loved you for quite some time now.”

“God, Jim, I love you too, you have no idea just how much this means to you.”

“Then show me just how much it means to you and kiss me.”

And Leonard needn’t be told twice, leaning in he closed the small gap between their lips.

It was just a brush of lips, feeling and tasting each other for the first time. His awareness narrowed down to Jim alone, their tangled limbs, the kiss, deepening to a dance of tongues and it was perfect.

The part of him that had been longing for this was finally content, happy. It felt like having found the final piece to make him whole.

They stayed in bed some time longer, lazily trading kisses, showing each other their love in affectionate, tender, gentle touches, until his mother called them for dinner, giving them a knowing look.

Later when Jim was showering his mother told him it was the magic of the McCoy house that brought people together, she probably meant it was her doing with only giving them one bed. Leonard was just happy it had turned out like this, was happy his mother could read him this well and could recognize by a phone call only how he really felt about Jim.

Leonard was even happier that he could introduce Jim as his boyfriend at the family party the next day. 

On the next visits to the McCoy household, Jim was always there, sharing Leonard’s old bed. And to Jim it became a second home, his real home lying in Leonard alone. Wherever they were together it was home.


End file.
